A Hacker's Life Never Ends-WatchDogs Fanfic
by TheDarkNexus
Summary: Aiden Pearce Thought He Was Done With His Life Of Hacking Until A Group Of Fixers Decide Otherwise And Decide To Attack Him...
1. Prolouge

Prolouge- *Dialing* "I'm Bleeding Out Here You?" "I'm Fine..." -Transition-

(10 Minutes Prior) Aiden Pearce AKA: The Vigilante. Approached The

Lighthouse Door. "This Has To Be Where Damien Is After Shutting Down ctOS And Causing A Blackout."

Aiden Looked Up And Saw That The Lighthouse Still Had Power. He Walked Inside And Walked Up Some Stairs

To His Right He Came A Ladder And Climbed It To A Hatch. He Opened It. "There He Is." Aiden Thought "Damien.."

"Aiden! How Could You...That Was My Data And You Leaked It All To The Public!" Damien Yelled. "It's Over Damien"

Aiden Pulled Out A Gun Damien Stepped Back "I'm Done Taking Orders, I See A Problem I Eliminate It." "But..." Damien

Started "Ah, Ah, Ah..." Aiden Looked To The Right And Jordi Walked Up Gun In Hand. "What Is This Jordi?" Aiden Seethed

"Sorry Pearce, New Contract Give Me The Gun Make It Easy." Aiden Dropped The Gun And Kicked It Away. Jordi Shook

His Head "Good..." Aiden Pulled Out His Phone "Hey! Phone To" Then In A Split Second The Lighthouse Light Exploded Time

Slowed As Glass Flew Everywhere. The Three Were Pushed To The Railing Aiden Disarmed Jordi And Threw Him Over The

Railing. Damien Dove For The Gun On The Platform Aiden Turned And Shot Damien In The Head. Aiden Sighed As He Lowered

His Gun. He Looked To The Platform Below Them Where Jordi Had Fallen. Blood Was There But He Himself Was Gone.

-Transition- (2 Hours Later) *Dialing* I'm Bleeding Out Here, You?" "I'm Fine..." Aiden Replied "Your Friend Maurice Gave

A Location That's Where He Is..." (3 Hours Later) Aiden Walked Out Of The Garage Leaving Behind Damien ctOS,Blume

Everything. "He Can Live With His Demon's" Aiden Said As He Walked Away From Maurice. He Walked Up To His Car And Got In

He Hesitated To Start The Car. Aiden Looked Ahead And Sighed. "How Have I Hurt Along The Way?, Having Jacks Afraid Of Me,

Almost Getting Bedbug Killed, Forcing Nicky To Move Away, And For What? To Avenge Lena's Death...I Don't Know Who I Am

Anymore.." He Started The Car, Backed Up And Drove Away. *Dialing* "Hey Nicky... Call Me When You Get This."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lost- Aiden Walked Down The Street After Just Getting Off The Phone With Nicky. *Ringing* Aiden Took Out

His Phone. "Aiden..." "Hello?" Aiden Responded In Curiousity. "Aiden...I Need Your Help..." "Nicky?! I'm Coming Hold On!"

Aiden Hung Up And Started Tracing The Call. He May Have Been In Hiding For The Past 2 Years Doesn't Mean He Hadn't Kept Up On

His Skills. "Got You Bastard." Aiden Ran To A Parked Car And Unlocked It. He Started The Car And Sped Away. As Aiden Pulled

Up To The Warehouse He Heard Nicky Inside. "This Is It Boy's He's Here." Aiden Got Out Of The Car And Ran To The Right

He Hacked The Garage Door To Open. As Soon As It Opened All The Way The Fixers Started Shooting The Car. It Blew Up

The Fixers Moved To Investigate The Car For The Body. Aiden Turned Away And Went Through The Door. "Here Aiden!"

He Ran Through The Warehouse And Found An Office Before He Opened It He Heard Jacks Say. "Uncle?..." Aiden Stopped.

"Wait..." He Thrust The Door Open To Find A TapePlayer. "Dammit!" *Clap, Clap, Clap* Aiden Turned To See The Fixers

Surround Him, The Leader Of This "Little" Group Walked Toward Aiden. "Well Done...Aiden" "You Bastard" Aiden Said Coldly.

"Come Now Don't Be So Harsh." The Leaders Smile Vanished. "You're Big In The Hacker Community...And We Want That "Little"

Just Little Bounty On Your Head." "Good Luck With That" Aiden Growled. "Ok...(Talking To Crew) You Know What To Do."

Two Guy's Came Up Behind Aiden And Held His Arms. Time Slowed Down As The Leader Pulled Out A Gun And Shot Aiden In

Gut. Aiden Grunted And Fell To The Ground. Aiden Clutched His Stomach. "It Must Have Gone Clean Through..." He Thought

He Hauled Himself Up As The Group Went Outside Leaving The Leader And Aiden Alone. The Leader Looked At Aiden.

"You Have Alot Of Strength In You" Aiden Stared At Him In Rage "I'm In No Condition To Fight This Guy But He's Full Of Himself,

He Thinks He Has Me." The Pipe By Them Exploded The Leader Fell Over And Aiden Sprinted To The Door As He Opened It A

Fixer Hit Aiden Across The Face And He Fell Over. His Vision Was Getting Fuzzy As Fixers Tied Him Up He Forgot About The Pain In

His Stomach As He Slipped Into Unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Memories- Aiden woke up in a ditch patched up and alive. He crawled up on to the street, and in front of him was Tobias's shop. "Ah great.." Aiden

walked through the homeless camp people stared at him as he walked into the shop. "Aiden! So good to see you...damn you look like hell man.." Aiden looked

at Tobias "Fixers ambushed me I need weapon's and some components" "Of course" *waves hand* Tobias opened a door in the back loaded with everything

Aiden needed.

"Thanks Tobias" "No problem take your time holler if you need anything" "Will do" Aiden said as he sat down and started picking out weapons. *an hour later*

Aiden walked out from the back room. "Thanks Tobias I may be back" Tobias nodded and Aiden walked out he sighed and figured out what to do now.

He crossed the road and over the ditch where he once layed. He saw the industrial building looming on the island "If I wanna find who attacked me i'm gonna

need to use that place once again" Aiden walked to the bridge on his left then something struck him. "Clara..." he mumbled "The one who betrayed me yet I still

tried to save her.." Aiden looked behind him and back again to the bunker "I loved her.." He looked down and continued across the bridge.

When Aiden reached the other side of the bridge his phone rang. "Hmm...?" Aiden fished his phone out of his pocket. "Hello?" The leader of the fixers answered,

"Dammit how are you alive?!" "A hackers life never ends" Aiden smirked when he said that the leader hung up in frustration. Aiden continued his walk

"Okay..first i gotta start the power trace that call he just gave me and then go get him." Aiden thought "But it's never that easy" He entered the cargo box and

ascended he exited and walked up to the rail. He saw someone in the chair working on stuff Aiden carefully walked down the stairs and pulled a gun out. "Who

the hell are you!" The guy in the chair turned "Hello Aiden..."

**(AN: Hello guys I know I know, it's been a LONG time since I updated, and I apologize for that. In the time I was away I had written more of the story out and I worked on some other stories i'm going to release soon. Also guys thanks for the positive responses I've been getting it really means a lot to me that I have your support. About the sudden cliffhanger I'm sorry about that as well but that's where I felt it needed to go tomorrow a new chapter will be released so this should sate your appetite it only gets better from here (In my prospective) I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter, and please feel free to give me ideas and tell me if you think this story is headed in the right direction I would appreciate it. See you all next chapter!) **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- An old friend-

"You can put that gun away Aiden" The figure raised his hand Aiden reluctantly put it away. "Who the hell are you?" The figure got up and

walked into the light. "T-bone? jesus...what are you doing here?" "Not much..you can't keep me away from this beauty" He chuckled and then

waved his hands. "Nevermind that now I intercepted a phone call just outside of the bunker.." "Really? what was it about?" Aiden asked

"First tell me about this group of fixers on your ass" Aiden scoffed and looked away "It's nothing just a group of punk ass kid's" "Really?"

T-bone pulled up camera feed of the group dumping Aiden into the ditch. "Does that look like a bunch of punk ass kid's?" T-bone challenged

Aiden "Alright...they tricked me into believing they had my family..and they got lucky so I got equipped and came here" "Well I can help you"

T-bone patted Aiden on the back "Alright let's see what we got here.." Aiden started tracing the call the leader had gave him.

"Hmm.." "What?" T-bone turned in curiosity "The leader called me from...Rossi-Fremont" "Isn't that Iraq's old fortress?" T-bone asked.

Aiden nodded "I thought after I finished Iraq his gang would split up those remaining must've went with our mysterious guest"

T-bone pulled up a map on the big screen. "Let's see...linking up with cameras...and voila live footage" Aiden observed quietly

"There" Aiden pointed "on the roof" T-bone zoomed in and focused the feed "So your guy wears a black mask..that seems really familiar."

"What?" Aiden asked then suddenly T-bone got up and started walking away "Where are you going!" T-bone stopped and

faced Aiden "Your outta your goddamn mind going after him" "Who is he?" T-bone continued walking Aiden rushed to him

and grabbed his shoulder. T-bone threw it off and faced Aiden "That man" T-bone pointed "is your worst fucking nightmare

he had strong connections with Lucky Quinn he ran drugs outside of the country now that Lucky Quinn's dead that must be why

he's come for you Aiden" Aiden's face softened that's why I need you to help me." T-bone looked away "Alright dammit alright i'll help

but you owe me for this considering i'm not dead within the week." "That's fair" Aiden returned to the computers "So how do we get him?"

T-bone looked up at Aiden and smiled.

**(AN: Hey guy's I apologize for taking a while for this chapter it took longer than I anticipated I also re-played a big**

**chunk of Watch_Dogs to get a refresher on the whole story just so I don't screw this up and for inspiration so that's all i hope**

**you all like the new chapter and remember leave reviews and ideas for this story also tell me what i'm doing wrong**

**if I have done so and i'll see you all in the next chapter!) **


End file.
